gabes_pokemon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Sapphire
Sapphire Birch is a 10-year-old girl who appears in Pokemon Adventures: Ruby & Sapphire. She is the daughter and only child of Professor Birch. History Sapphire was born and raised in Littleroot Town. As a younger child, she loved fancy things and dressing up. As a 10-year-old, she grew up partly feral in the wild that is until she met Ruby. She dared Ruby to a bet that contained 80 days to finish their quest until Sapphire's 11th birthday. When they went their sepearte ways, Sapphire ran into Professor Stone and rescued his Castform. Team Aqua attempted to kill her and the others, but she escaped. She met Ruby again and they both fought Team Magma from stealing a important technology. When she went to challenge Flannery, Flannery mentioned Sapphire's name and Team Aqua demanded that she tell them more about Sapphire. Team Aqua then took Flannery hostage to lure Sapphire to rescue her. Matt of Team Aqua then trapped Sapphire and Flannery and attempted to kill them by drowning them and feeding them to his Sharpedo, but Rono and Chic managed to protect them and Sapphire and Flannery managed to escape failing to stop Team Aqua in the process. Later, Sapphire met up with Ruby again and Sapphire asked him to help her stop Team Magma and Team Aqua, but Ruby refused and Sapphire told him to never come near her again. Ruby met up with Sapphire again, but she was still angry with him and refused to listen to him until he offered to help stop Team Magma and Team Aqua. Ruby and Sapphire teamed up and went underwater to stop Archie of Team Aqua and Maxie of Team Magma from controlling two legendary Pokemon. They fought off some grunts along the way and finally faced the leaders. As they fought, Archie lunged at Sapphire, but Ruby pulled her out of the way telling his Swampert, Mumu to protect her. But the two evil leaders grabbed the children by the throats and pulled them up trying to kill them, but they were rescued and taken to a island to train. Sapphire finally admitted to Ruby that she had a crush on him and why she had set the bet. Ruby discovered that he formerly met Sapphire during his childhood after saving her from a wild Pokemon and he tossed her into a car telling her that he can't allow her to fight this battle with him telling her that he was trying to protect her and told her that he had a crush on her too showing his scar from his childhood and Sapphire realized that Ruby was the boy that had saved her from the wild Pokemon. Sapphire met up with Ruby again and they fought the two controlled Pokemon and Archie and Maxie and defeated them. Ruby's mom then called Ruby and Sapphire to come over to Ruby's house to celebrate their 11th birthday. Sapphire and Ruby then walked home together and the arc came to a end. Pokemon On Hand This is a list of the Pokemon that are traveling with Sapphire. Chic♀ Chic is Sapphire's starter Pokemon given to her by her father. She is a female Blaziken. Rono♂ Rono was given to Sapphire by her father. Lorry♂ Lorry was given to Sapphire by her father as a means to travel in the water. Troppy♂ Troppy was given to Sapphire by her father. He is a male Tropius. Phado♂ Sapphire caught Phado after he helped her take down a electric generator. He is a male Donphan. Kiruru♂ Kiruru was caught by Sapphire in the Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter as a Kirila. Sapphire accidentally evolved him into a Gallade. Personality Originally growing up partly feral, Sapphire was known as a feral girl while helping her father. She wore clothes made of leaves until she met Ruby who gave her clothes and helped her become a kind and caring girl. She cares for others especially her Pokemon. She has a crush on Ruby which she revealed to him. Her dream is to defeat all the gym leaders in Hoenn. Category:Females Category:10-year-olds Category:Kids Category:Children Category:Pokemon Adventures Characters Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Kid Heroes Category:Child Heroes Category:Preteen Heroes Category:Humans